This disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine component and, more particularly, to an edge seal for a movable gas turbine engine component.
Gas turbine engines typically include a turbine section that includes one or more stages of rotating turbine blades and relatively stationary turbine vanes. In certain designs, the turbine vanes are adjustable such that each turbine vane is rotatable about its longitudinal axis. Also known as variable turbine vanes, the vanes may thereby be adjusted to provide a desirable orientation for controlling engine performance. For example, the turbine vane includes an airfoil section and a trunnion that rotatably connects the airfoil to a support structure. An actuator selectively rotates the airfoil section about the trunnion between desired positions.
Although effective for engine control, adjustable vanes may present a sealing problem between the airfoil section and the support structure. For example, there is typically a gap between the airfoil section and the support structure that permits the airfoil section to rotate without interference or binding from the support structure. However, the gap provides a flow path for combustion gas between a high pressure side and a low pressure side of the vane (i.e., a pressure gradient). The combustion gas may be hotter than a melting temperature of the structural support or the end of the airfoil section and thereby cause damage to these components. Furthermore, leakage of the combustion gas through the gap rather than over the surfaces of the airfoil section may contribute to engine inefficiency.